Fate
by Nicole Riordan Rowling
Summary: Lily is pregnant... Now she has to tell James, Dumbledore, and the Marauders. James/Lily. Alice/Frank.
1. Telling James

**Telling James**

Lily Potter was having a fitful bout of sleep. It was one of many in a long line. This one was fitful enough to wake her husband, James Potter, who was himself a usually sound sleeper.

"Lily, Lily, wake up, wake up!" he said, somewhat groggily, shaking her awake.

Lily groaned, proving that she was awake.

James laughed.

Suddenly, Lily, now wide awake, sprang from her place in bed and ran to the adjoining bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

James, ever the faithful husband, stretched and walked to the bathroom to kneel beside his wife and hold her hair back.

"Not sick again are we? That's the third time this week!" James teased.

"Oh, shut up, James," Lily shuddered before vomiting again.

He laughed.

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes before Lily was sure she was finally done.

"Lils, seriously, are you alright? I'm not a Healer, but I know it's not normal to throw up as often as you do, be tired all the time, and not get nearly enough sleep," James asked, his tone now very sober.

Lily let out a breath. "James, go sit down; I have something I need to tell you," She stated.

They sat at the foot of their bed, James wondering what in the world Lily could have to tell him.

"James…I, I'm pregnant!" she said quickly.

James quickly stood up, and twirled his wife around, "Oh, that's wonderful!"

He then proceeded to kiss her so full on the lips they both fell to the bed.

"Oh James, stop! Remember, the baby?" Lily laughed, as she rolled away.

James looked incredulous to the thought.

"Lily, we're going to be parents," he whispered.

Lily smiled, "I know,"


	2. Telling Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore stood presiding over that week's meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.

"That concludes this week's meeting, the next meeting is in two weeks. The password will be Fawkes. Goodbye everyone." He said, in his rather conversational voice.

"Dumbledore, can Lily and I have a word with you?" James asked once the meeting started to clear out.

"Dumbledore, Alice and I need to talk to you too," Frank Longbottom asked as well.

"If you would both accompany me into the back room, I would be happy to talk to all of you together," Dumbledore answered.

They all went into the back room to talk.

"So, which of you would like to speak first?" Dumbledore asked, rather nonchalantly.

The two couples looked at each other.

"Frank, Alice, you go first," Lily stated.

Alice took a look at Frank and then let out a sigh. "…I'm pregnant,"

Lily hugged her dear friend, "Oh, Alice, that's wonderful, congratulations!"

James clapped Frank on the back, "Congratulations, mate,"

Frank smiled, "Thanks, so what did you two have to say?"

Lily laughed, "I'm pregnant too,"

Alice squealed and returned Lily's hug, "Congratulations!"

"I figured as much," Frank smiled.

"Congratulations to everybody, but now we must get down to business. You have both long known of the prophecy. I take it that you have both chosen your secret keepers?" Dumbledore said as soon as everybody had finished their celebration.

"Yes, Alice and I have decided to make you the secret keeper," Frank stated plainly.

"Wonderful, I shall not let you down. James, Lily, what about you?" Dumbledore asked, turning to the couple.

"We chose Sirius," James said.

"If that is your choice, and you are aware of what this entails, I have no right to try and change your minds," Dumbledore said. "I will cast the Fidelius Charm on both your houses in two days' time. I suggest you settle your more urgent affairs, and with that I bid you goodnight."

With that they all said their goodbyes, and went to prepare.


	3. Telling Marauders

James and Lily awoke early the next day. They had decided that this was the day to tell the other Marauders.

"Lils, I'm going to Floo everybody, alright," James asked that afternoon as his wife made lunch.

"Alright," Lily replied.

James went into the living room, flung some Floo powder into the fireplace, shouted the address of his best friend Sirius Black's flat, and stuck his head in the fireplace.

He then saw the flat and called into it, "Padfoot! Where are you? Come in here!"

Sirius came in the room, looking as if he had just rolled out of bed, when in reality, he had.

"Oh, what is it Prongs, I got in late last night and I was sleeping," Sirius said rather sleepily.

James laughed, "What, partying without me?"

"Ha, Ha, you know as well as I do I had watch duty last night," Sirius said indignantly.

James laughed, "Well, someone's cranky when he doesn't get his beauty sleep. Listen, I came to ask you if you wanted to come over for lunch with me, Lily, and probably Remus and Peter once I ask them,"

By this time Sirius had managed to wipe the sleep out of his eyes and gather his bearings. He now smiled.

"Sure, mate. What time should I be over?" he responded

"Oh, let's say, two hours," James said.

"Alright, I'll be there," Sirius stated.

With that, James departed and yelled the address of his friend Remus Lupin's house.

Luckily for James, Remus, ever alert, was sitting there, right before the fire reading a book, ready to greet him.

"Oh, hey James, what is it?" Remus greeted him.

"Hey, you want to come over for lunch with me, Lily, Sirius, and probably Peter once I ask him?" James asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not, I still have a couple weeks," Remus replied.

James laughed,"Alright, see you at noon?"

Remus replied, "Wouldn't miss it!"

James then left, and tried to get and answer out of Peter, but alas, his house was completely bare, so James decided just to owl him.

This tactic proved effective, as he got an immediate response out of him, and a 'Yes' to his question.

They all came in around noon.

Sirius came first, followed a few minutes later by Remus flanked by Peter.

They all had a wonderful lunch of everyone's favorites. But, something was just a little too wonderful about this lunch.

"Wonderful as always Lily, I tell you, you're the best cook I know," Remus said, wiping his mouth, once everyone had finished lunch.

"Yeah, what's the occasion?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot!" Remus laughed in mock admonition.

"No, its okay Moony," James interjected. "Actually, Lily and I do have something to tell you."

His fellow Marauders perked up like meerkats.

James put an arm affectionately around his wife and Lily suppressed a giggle.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, tell us!" Sirius beamed.

James and Lily looked at each other, and then Lily looked at each of the Marauders in turn.

She gulped, looked at the men surrounding her and stated, rather plainly, "I'm pregnant,"

The reactions in the room resembled that of a madhouse.

Sirius, after jumping up, screaming at the top of his lungs, and doing a little dance, proceeded to run to James, clap him on the back, and exclaim, "Congrats mate, finally a mini-Marauder!"

Remus, after beaming an incredulous grin, embraced both Lily and James while congratulating them.

Peter, after sitting at the table a moment with a look as if he was in a daze, proceeded to congratulate them. But then, he glanced at the clock that sat upon the wall and a look of shock filled his eyes.

"Oh no, look at the time, listen mates, I'm really sorry, I'd stay longer but it's … late and I really 'ought to be getting home," Peter explained.

"Oh, alright, goodnight then," Lily said, slightly annoyed at her friend.

Taking that as their cue to go, Sirius and Remus left, muttering their congratulations all the way out the door.


End file.
